Soul Bound
by BBRAE623
Summary: Long ago, in a fit of desperation, Raven listened to Malchior, and did something...detestable, something that she will never forgive herself for. Now, over a year later, she calls for help as a last resort to save her friends, she calls to the one she wronged. Now even as he comes to save them, a shadow looms over the sorceress, and the ghosts of her past come to haunt her.
1. This is not going well

CH1

This is not going well.

**Raven**

*BOOOOOOM*

This is not going well. That was the seventeenth vehicle that this guy had blown up, and after a quick look around, there were no more vehicles _to_ blow up. Beastboy was knocked out and stuck in some sort of super adhesive gel and most of Cyborg's circuits were overloaded and it was all he could do to repair himself and survive. Starfire was trying to corral the beast, but it was pretty large, over four stories tall and Robin, well my attacks could harm both adversaries but Robin, he had performance issues. This hunk of flying metal had almost as many gadgets as Robin did, just as many tricks and a mean sense of humor to go with it.

I heard a cry to the left of me and turn just in time to see Starfire get knocked by the giant beast's tail straight into a building that partially falls on top of her, knocking her out. I'm not sure what it is but I know it needs to go. The creature roars and, somehow, rears up, I say somehow because it had, one eye, razor sharp teeth the size of broadswords, a tail, scaly skin, and only two legs, both of them in the front.

"Sic 'em boy!" the creature falls back to its legs and starts to waddle-charge Robin, who jumps out of the way, right as the worthless hunk of scrap metal throws a disk under him, electrifying and knocking him out.

Let's do a roll call shall we? Beastboy? Trapped. Starfire? Out cold. Cyborg? In the shop for maintenance. Robin? Just knocked out. Me? I'm conscious, but I'm tired from stopping property damage _and_ preventing loss of life _and_ trying to bring down that freakish iguana, that wasn't exactly restful. I say again, this is not going well.

I need to rest. I need a plan. I need…I need help. He's _not_ going to like this. I levitate myself to street level and take a calming breath.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." He sneers at me, watching as I open an open ended portal.

"Whatever you plan on doing demoness, it will not work." I take another calming breath, I need to concentrate, on where he is, on where I am, on where I need him to be. This is old magic. Earth's magic. Soul magic. My magic.

"Venite ad me servum tuum et observa domini iussu vocatus."

"What is that, Latin?"

"Dicam animae meae mihi vinctum fero."

"Are you praying?"

"Venies ad me."

"Are you hoping for someone to save you?"

"Venies ad me." He's laughing now, but I'm not paying attention, I'm putting all of my power into this, I need him.

"VENI!" My soul self jets from my body and into the portal, and not even a second later it's back, in a column of black that explodes outward with waves of green. The summoning had worked. He was here. He would deal with them while I…I…I need to sleep.

"Aw heck, now where am I?"

The last thing I see as my magic seeps into the ground are his eyes as he turns to me. His eyes, they are glowing green with power, bright green. The world was starting to go dark when I felt strong arms surrounding me, I felt…safe. I opened my eyes to see his blazing green and said to him

"Save them _Famulus. _Protect them._" _That green _light_ was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

**Danny**

"Yes it does!" she screamed

"No it doesn't!" he screamed right back, with just as much conviction.

"Tucker! How can you say that? The evidence is all around you!"

I was in History class after having watched the movie '_The_ _Sorcerer's_ _Apprentice'_ on HBO to eat up time after our exams, through which Tucker could not stop going on about how magic didn't exist. The entire class was watching their debate. Why were they screaming about it? Well-

"_Because_ my dear _Samantha,"_ Woah boy, he's in for it now "all of your _evidence_ can be easily explained with science!" I'm just glad they haven't brought _me_ into this mess. "C'mon Danny," he slapped my shoulder "back me up!" Me and my big, er, mind-mouth. Sam glared at me.

"Yeah, Danny, _back him up_." She was growling at me, and glaring, oh good lord, her glare could scare Satan.

"Uh, um, well-" I needed to find a way to get out of the middle here, and fast.

"C'mon Danny!" Tucker urged "Tell her! Magic doesn't exist!" Sam I-believe-in-the-surreal-and-will-later-rub-your-nose-in-it Manson was still giving me the evil eye while Tucker Technology-will-never-fail-me Foley was counting on our bro-hood to back him up. But the thing is-

"Neither of you are really right, but you're not exactly wrong either."

"WHAT!?" they screamed in tandem

"Well, magic, real magic, is everywhere." Sam lit up and pointed at Tucker overjoyed while the rest of the class rolled their eyes.

"HA!"

"Danny!" I held up my hands trying to placate them both

"Now hold on guys!" gulp "Magic is usually just some being calling on a natural talent of theirs to manipulate the ambient extra dimensional energies and shaping them to do what they want. The dimension and the type of energy called from the dimension determines what that energy can do."

"See!" Tucker crowed "Perfectly explainable with higher and lower dimensional maths."

"Danny!" Sam was indignant with me for taking his side, but I wasn't, really.

"Now hold on Sam, I didn't say that he was right."

"HA!"

"But he's not entirely wrong either."

"HA!" Tucker shot back

"Everything in the universe is cause and effect. Everything, but in order to have an effect to cause another effect, there needs to be a previous cause, and a previous cause, and one before that, and one before that, and so on until you get to the beginning of the universe and the first uncaused cause. But you can't have an uncaused cause. So what was before that?"

"Another universe. It was in science class Fentonio!" The _charming_ Dash immediately spouted, but Sam had a thoughtful look on her face

"Oh yeah, and before that?"

"Another universe."

"And before that?"

"Another universe."

"So the previous universe expands then contracts into a big crunch causing a new universe? Kinda like a cause and effect chain?"

"Yeah! Like that!"

"But what about that first uncaused universe? How did that get there?"

"Uhhhh-"

"Exactly." They were both paying attention now "There is a school of thinking where people believe that our beliefs are not shaped by reality, but reality by our beliefs, if enough people believe in something, it will happen."

"Then why isn't everything how everyone wants it smart guy?" he asked

"Because you were brought up to believe otherwise, both by your parents and by watching the already shaped world around us, and even if you changed your belief now, the force of everyone else's opposing belief, no matter how strong you believed, would cancel yours out. Fear isn't enough, fear is not belief, it's fear, that's why people fearing the end of the world won't make it so, they have to _believe_ it."

"How is this important to the cause and effect thing? Or magic being real or not?" Tucker asked

"Because," It was Sam who spoke "Before life and sentient belief, there was chaos." She spoke with realization "Then, something was observed, and when repeated, there was a small spark of belief to make it happen again, and that first sentient being's belief set down the laws of the universe, making others beings, the laws of physics, matter, everything. It all became cemented in that one being's belief." I smiled

"Exactly, they repeated an action on purpose and using magic set down the laws of the universe."

"Wait a second," Tucker started "you just said-" I cut him off

"The three accepted basic elements of magic are willpower, intent, and ability. They wanted it to happen, they intended it to happen, they _made_ it happen because they were capable of making it happen. Magic set forth cause and effect, the basic foundation of science, science, that can explain magic, eventually."

"But what about new experiments that have no belief behind them, only curiosity?" Tucker challenged

"You believe that everything fits into a constrained set of rules, and so it does. So you believe it, so it shall be."

"Alright," Sam said with an evil gleam in her eye "how do you explain Desiree the wishing ghost then? How does _she_ work?"

"I've actually thought about that." I said, surprising everyone. "I think she takes belief and reverses it. She takes the force of absolute certainty of our knowing something isn't real but hoping it could be when we wish for something that we believe with certainty will never happen, and she reverses the certainty of not happening into the certainty of it happening."

"Like," Tucker paused then started up again "our un-belief is so strong that when she reverses it there's no way it couldn't happen?"

"Exactly, and she re-enforces it with ecto-energy, that's why she can never repeat a wish, because once it _has _happened, it weakens our unbelief and when she switches it around it's not strong enough to make it happen, unless it's phrased in another way so our mind recognizes a different possibility." I paused for a second "Of course there's the possibility that previous universes each had different laws of physics and didn't need cause and effect and our belief affects nothing, in which case the current universe with absolute laws of physics were a complete fluke and none of this matters at all." Tucker and Sam looked at each other, then back to Danny.

"And when did you get so smart?" Sam asked

"Hey!" I cried indignantly "I'm plenty smart!" Sam raised an eyebrow in my direction. "And I spent some time talking to Jazz, but the Desiree thing was all me, I actually thought that one out."

"Uh-huh." Said Tucker

"No really!" Sam patted my head

"Sure, Danny, whatever you say."

"Guys!" Tucker looked at Sam

"Okay, I'll admit, magic _might_ exist, but only if _you_ admit it can still be explained by science, even if we don't know how just yet." Sam crossed her arms and gave him an appraising look.

"Alright, I can admit that." Then the gleam in her eye came back "I have some spell books back at my house, wanna try some out when we go home?" I paled, uh-oh

"Sure," Tucker shrugged "might as well."

"Uh, guys, that might not be such a good idea." Tucker looked at me

"Why? You afraid I might curse you? I still owe you for eating my Nasty-Burger."

"Uh, no, it's just that-"

" 'Cause I got the willpower, I got the intent-"

"Tucker hold on a second, Danny doesn't look so-" Sam started but was cut off once more.

"and I'm probably awesome enough to have the ability too!" he jumped up on his desk and cleared his throat. "Observe! DANNY-O DISSAPPEAR-O!"

Just then a black specter edged in white with two great phosphorescent white eyes set where the head should be sprang up from the ground, spread what could be conceived as limbs, wrapped them around Danny and disappeared back into the ground, taking him with it. There was a beat of silence as everyone stared on in awe, then- *SMACK* -Sam hit Tucker on the back of the head.

"Now look what you did!"

Linebreak

It was cold, dark, familiar, it called to the power inside of me, my core. I had felt this before. _She_ was calling me. This was _so_ not good. The blackness stopped, fragile and still, and with the slightest pulse of energy, the eggshell thin barrier broke. I looked around, there was smoke and destruction all around me.

"Aw heck, now where am I?"

A green boy, Beastboy, the Titan, was in…was that ecto-goo? Cyborg! He was shut down. Starfire? She was stuck half under a pile of rubble and out like a light. Robin? He never loses, right? Where was he? Oh…he was the one on the ground…twitching when the disc under him sparked with electricity. Raven would only ever call me in an emergency and- Raven. Where was she?

I looked around and met her gaze for a single moment before she started to collapse.

"Raven!" I ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked into my eyes one last time and whispered to me.

"Salvabit eos _Famulus_. Proteget eos." Then she passed out. I lay her gently down and started to look around when-

"Well, well, well." Aw heck, _this_ guy? "What do we have here? The _whelp_." Skulker? She called me for _him_? "Come to save the day? This is just too good, I get to add five new heads to my collection _and_ I get your pelt at the foot of my bed!" What the hell was he doing here? He couldn't _possibly_ be the reason Raven called me here, I mean, right? It was _Skulker_…and his giant ecto-guana…okay, I can see where the others might have problems, but Raven, she could handle this. Were there any witnesses? I looked, and no, just a cloud of dust and a broken news van, equipment strewn everywhere and sparking.

"Skulker, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, so close child, yet once more you fall shoit of the mahk!" I know that annoying weasel-y voice

"Technus, you're here too?" did they…did they finally?

"Again," came Skulker's Baritone "close, but _still_ wrong." THEY DID!

"We ahr-" I interrupted hi…_them_.

"Skul-tech, one point oh." I grinned devilishly. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Seven minutes later

Technus gave one last scream as the dust cleared and I sucked him into my thermos, then, just to be mean, I sucked in the ecto-guana, tail first on top of him. I put away my Yari and breathed for a moment. And Raven couldn't handle these clowns? Wait a second, Raven. Raven? RAVEN!

"Raven?" I looked at the general area where I laid her down before I dealt with Skul-tech. There she was, only mildly bruised from debris "RAVEN!" I got down on my knees and checked her pulse. Well…she had one, so, that's good…but that was all I really knew, she had a pulse and she was breathing. Was she alive…uh, well, considering me, I'm not always sure of that, but I knew who would be. I looked around, people just starting to come out after the dust started to clear away "HELP! I NEED HELP! WE NEED TO GET THEM TO A HOSPITAL!"

"But…they're the Titans," someone said "they're always alright."

"Raven always heals them but she's out cold, they could have concussions, internal bleeding, broken bones or punctured organs! We need to get them looked at!" nobody moved. "These people are your heroes! They put their lives on the line to save you over and over! They just saved your lives! Can you repay the favor or not?" still nobody moved. I ran over to Robin and kicked the disc away from him and checked to make sure his heart was still beating, then I ran to Starfire and began shifting rubble off of her, grunting with effort, super strength or not, the rocks were heavy. I continued on this way for twelve seconds before a hand appeared next to mine I looked over and saw a girl, about eight moving a piece of stone a third of her size. She smiled at me and I helped her pick it up and toss it off. Then from behind me-

"I'll be damned if I'll let a lil' girl an' a punk show me up." I looked behind me to see a typical biker with a bandana, a leather jacket, blue-jeans and a scruffy beard. He got down next to us, and started to shift some stones. Tentatively, then with more confidence, more and more people started to come forward, two women rolled Robin over and after checking on him, started to pick him up. "C'mon boys!" the biker called out "We ain't gunna leave a fine lady like this unduh all this crap ah we?" Cries of 'hell no' were heard, then-

"We need help! We can't get this stuff off of him!" It was a family, trying to get Beastboy down. I turned to the biker

"I can get him down, you got this?" he inclined his head

"Go, we got this."

"Thank you." He grunted and I ran to the family "Stand back." They stopped pulling on the goo and looked at me. "Get down and get ready to catch him." I voice activated my gauntlets to 'reach' directly into my Fenton-wallet, which is sort of like the Fenton-portal, but smaller, basically a gateway to my natural all around 'hammer-space' pocket dimension, only, I call it 'Fenton-space'. The inside is as large as my bedroom back home. I spoke loudly, "Fenton space; thermos two, retrieve." Then, from seemingly nothing, a thermos was in my hand. I un-capped and aimed the thermos. "Get ready."

They moved their arms in a zipper fashion to catch him and I pressed the button. The beam shot out and they flinched before it hit him and sucked the goo off. Still clinging slightly to the goo, he fell forward, right into their arms. I spoke again-

"Fenton space; replace thermos." And it was back in my wallet. Starfire was almost out, Cyborg was..well, several very large men were trying to move him, Robin was being carried to Raven- RAVEN! I cupped my hands to my mouth.

"HAS ANYONE CALLED 911?"

"There was a building collapse on the other side of town." Someone said "All of the emergency services are over there." Just my luck. I wiped my face down.

"Did anyone's car survive?"

"My truck." I turned to see and elderly Asian man.

"Is it big enough to load him into the back?" I asked thumbing at Cyborg. The man looked, then nodded.

"He will fit."

"May we use it?" hey, we may be desperate, but we can still be courteous. He nodded again and hobbled off to his truck. I turned to the guy who was the most vocal about giving up information in the crowd. "Which way is the hospital, how far?" He turned in a circle and pivoted back, pointing east

"That way, about four miles." I nodded

"Thank you, if…get the strongest people and load Cyborg into the bed of the truck and drive there. I'm going to take Raven and head to the hospital."

"On foot?"

"If I see someone who can give me a ride, I'll take it, but for now, yes, on foot." I jogged over to Raven, picked her up bridal style and started walking. Four miles? No problem.


	2. Ohcrap

CH2

Oh…crap.

**SAM**

*SMACK*

"Now look what you did!" and then pandemonium broke loose. People were shouting, panicking, scrambling all over the place, except for Tucker and Sam, who were having a silent conversation about what to do by looking at each other. But a voice rose above the others

"_Bridget_ _Jones's_ _Diary_ people, what's going on here?" there was silence as the entire class turned to stare at the teacher back from the class next door. "Well? Is someone going to answer me?" but before anyone could a voice was heard from the TV no one had turned off.

"_Live from Jump City California, this is Trisha Takegawa with breaking news! Four of the Titan's were just defeated moments ago and now we are looking at the sorceress Raven's last effort to combat this strange new foe."_ The camera panned over to Raven chanting before a black portal opened and a column of energy poured out. _"We're taking refuge in our destroyed news van as what appears to be a column of black energy is swirling on the ground an-"_

*WOOSH*

"_The column has broken open and revealed, what appears to be a young man, white shirt, blue jeans, black hair."_

"_Aw heck, now where am I?"_ came Danny's voice over the TV. Trisha paused to see if he had more to say but Dash beat him to it.

"No way." The rest of the class was silent. "No way. Fen-_tonio_ is on _TV_?"

"_The Life of Pi!_ How did this happen miss Manson!?" he asked turning to Sam

"How the heck should I know?! He was here, then a shadow grabbed him, then he was on TV!"

"_Raven!"_ it was Danny again. Mr. Lancer looked at her as if to say '_we'll talk about this later_' the camera followed Danny as he set Raven gently on the ground.

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here? The whelp. Come to save the day? This is just too good, I get to add five new heads to my collection _and_ I get your pelt at the foot of my bed!" _the camera tried to find the voice but couldn't see in the cloud of dust so it returned to Danny who was looking around and even looked right into the camera confirming 100% that it was Danny Fenton.

"That sounded like Skulker." Tucker said, but he was shushed and punched by Dash.

"_Skulker, what the hell are you doing here?" _Danny asked as the camera focused in on him again. He was standing up.

"Ha! I was right!"Tucker was silenced again.

"_Oh, so close child, yet once more you fall shoit of the mahk!"_

"And that was Technus!"

"Mr. Foley! One more outburst and that's detention!" On the screen Danny cocked his head

"_Technus, you're here too?" _Tucker was about to say something but one look at Mr. Lancer stopped that idea in its tracks.

"_Again," _came Skulker's Baritone_ "close, but still wrong."_

"_We ahr-" _but Danny interrupted them.

"_Skul-tech one point oh." _All of a sudden Danny grinned and cracked his back, neck and knuckles before saying_ "Oh this is going to be fun."_

"Fun?! Did Fentonio finally lose it?"

"The next person to speak before this bulletin is over will have a month's detention!" Nobody spoke from that point on.

"_Oh, this will be fun alright, but not for you." _The dust had cleared somewhat and the figure could be seen. Still in gleaming silver with the same body except for a mutated left arm, was Skulker. On his left arm, being fed tubes and wires was the face of Technus on a multiple display screen.

"_So," _He casually returned, _"when did you two finally get married?" _they started to sputter indignantly

"_WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" _came their reply…in unison.

"_Yeah, sure you're not." _He rolled his eyes and opened his wallet, pulled out a pair of metallic gloves and put them on.

"_Your pelt shall rest at the foot of our bed!" _Danny raised an eyebrow

"_Sleeping together when you're not married? What would the vicar say?"_

"_RAAAAGGH!" _they fired a barrage of missiles at him. The class could only watch in horror as he…he…he weaved in and out of them, smiling all the while. Unbelievably he actually reached out and caught two, one in each hand simultaneously, went down to a forward crouch, stood up, reared back and…and launched the missiles back at Skul-tech! Skul-teach flew up and out of the path of the missiles which exploded debris everywhere.

"_That the best you got Skulky?"_

"_Not by a long shot _whelp_." _Skulker lifted his Technus arm and said _"Activate the shock collar on Mourice!"_ Danny stood up and scratched his head

"_You named the ecto-guana 'Mourice'?" _Skul-tech looked at his arm then back at Danny saying

"_Well yeah, do you know how hard it is to come up with new names for all of the creatures we capture?"_

"_Do you have a 'Clyde'?" _they thought for a second

"_Actually no, we _don't_ have a Clyde." _Then his voice was once again menacing "_Thank you for the suggestion!"_ he pushed a button and Technus' voice came out

"_Shock callah ahktivated." _There was a buzzing sound and then a horrendous roar of pain as arcs of electricity flew across the ecto-guana's body. His single eye turned red and he focused it on Danny who took one look at it and said

"_Ho-boy."_ He shouted "_Fenton space; Yari, mod one, retrieve_." And in a flash of green light, there was a black hafted seven foot spear in his hands, but this spear was different, it was like a traditional Japanese Yari, but the blade took up one third of the length. There were small silver points all along the haft that, when touched with his gloves, lit up green and directed the light towards the edges of the blade so that they glowed green as well. The green light marked it as a ghost fighting weapon to the residents of Amity, but to the rest of the broadcast, it just plain looked dangerous.

When the creature charged Danny did too. Not forty feet before the creature was upon him he shoved the butt of his yari into the ground and vaulted into the air. By the time he had started to descend the creature was nearly there, and when he landed, he landed on the creature's left fore-leg. He didn't stay there however, he climbed up to its shoulder and stabbed the creature in the neck twice when it came to a halt. The creature rolled onto its back, trying to dislodge him but he used the momentum to jump off and skid on his feet for a bit before stopping. He looked up to see the creature's tail heading straight for him so he gripped the haft near the butt and twisted it, lighting the blade up like a torch of Greek fire. When the blade began to whine he twisted his whole body and swung the yari sending an arc of energy out and slicing the tail in half and spun again, arcing energy straight into the creature's side, leaving a terrible wound.

The creature screamed, collapsed and then, out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw something. He turned and caught Skul-tech's wrist blade on his yari, barely avoiding impalement, but not able to avoid the simultaneous fist to his ribs. Knocked back a bit he started to trade blows with Skul-tech, left, right, parry, haft, knee, blade, parry, point, fist, fist, fist, parry. Then he caught a fist to the Jaw and was knocked back on his ass. Mourice was still moaning piteously in the background. Danny wiped the blood from his face and, to the dis-belief of all involved, began to laugh.

"_No one is watching us, are they Skul-tech?"_

"_I cleared out the area beforehand for my fight with the Titans so, no. It's a pity no one will be able to see your final moments, but I assure you, your pelt will hold a place of highest honor on my wall."_ The wrist blade came out again

"_Thank you Skul-tech."_

"_You're welcome, I think I might place you above my fireplace."_

"_No, thank you for making sure no one was _watching_."_ With the last word he twisted his body and pushed off with his arms, launching his feet straight into Skul-tech's chest and knocking him back. _"You know what I _love_ about fighting Skulky? I don't have to pretend." _Skul-tech roared and charged him, but Danny lowered the tip of the yari to impale him on his own momentum and sent Skul-tech flying off his blade and over his head_ "I don't have to pretend to be the weak loser that lets himself get beat up by some moronic jock." _Skul-tech stood up and held a hand to his injury, leaking oils and sparking. He growled and took out a machete and started slashing each hit which Danny easily parried, then started landing hits of his own._"I don't have to pretend to be the idiot so that my friends will feel tech savvy or well read or just _smarter_ than me." _Danny slashed his spear across Skul-tech's chest in an 'x' pattern _"I don't have to _pretend_ to get bad grades and _purposefully_ get detentions to do extra school work."_ He landed two more hits and severed Technus' wires leading to the main body._ " I don't have to _pretend_ to be the _clumsy_, _un_-coordinated, _terrified,joke_ of a _son_ of the town's _ghost_ hunters."_ They traded more blows then the butt connected with his jaw, sending him back_ "I don't have to hide that I'm _smarter_ than my _sister,_ my _parents_." _Danny wasn't letting up, he was attacking relentlessly driving Skul-tech back and hewing pieces off of him bit by bit _"I don't have to _hide_ that I'm actually _bigger_ and _badder_ than Dash. I don't have to worry about my parents forcing me into the _ghosthunting_ business." _By this point Skul-tech was heavily malfunctioning, sparking electricity, barely able to move _"I don't have to change anything to make anyone else feel good about themselves. I'm free to just be me."_ With that last statement Danny made a huge swing and lopped his head off and, before it even hit the ground, he stabbed the Yari through the Technus arm and into the ground, pinning the ghost there. Danny wiped his brow of sweat, reached down, picked up the sparking head and reached inside of it to pull out a…demented…green…frog-thing.

"_I will destroy you!"_ was the whiney high pitched voice _"I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's Greatest hunter! You shall be my prey! You are _all_ my prey!"_

"_Yeah sure, now hold still. Fenton space; thermos one, retrieve."_ And so saying, there was a flash of light and a thermos from Fenton-space was in his hands and used to suck Skulker in. He put his foot on the suit's arm, pulled out his yari and sucked Technus in, then, finally sucked the downed ecto-guana in. Danny spoke again "_Fenton space; replace all ._" two flashes later and he was empty handed, he took a breath before- _"Raven?" _he looked around _"RAVEN!"_

Trisha and the city of Amity park were silent throughout the entire thing, silent even unto the point where, when rallied, the citizens turned rescuers and he picked Raven up.

"_Excuse me! Mr. Fenton! Mr. Fenton!"_ Danny's head whipped to her and once he saw the camera his eyes widened and he stiffened up before he turned away and started walking. _"Mr. Fenton! Please wait just a moment!"_

"_Sorry Miss Takegawa, gotta get to the hospital."_ He staunchly refused to look at the camera or even in that general direction as he secured his grip on Raven.

"_Can you give us an interview as we walk there?"_ Danny cocked his head to the side and smiled

"_If you can keep up."_ Then Danny's stride opened up and he was running , not just running, but running at speeds that would make an Olympic athlete jealous. Within seconds he was gone, and there was no hope of catching up to him, not unless they rode a motorcycle or something. Trisha stopped and turned back to the camera.

"_Well, as you can see, I was just left in the dust by that remarkable young man, who, singlehandedly, just defeated both the monster and the master who had succeeded in taking down Jump City's own Teen Titans. I'm going to attempt to get some witness statements before heading to the hospital and seeing if Mr. Fenton will be any more amiable the second time around. Amity Park's special news correspondent, Trisha Takegawa ,reporting to you live from Jump City, California."_

*Click*

Mr. Lancer turned off the Television and, for a few minutes, there was just silence. Was that Danny? _Danny Fenton_? It couldn't have been, it was impossible. Danny was shy and clumsy and weak and dull and, and, and _not_ the hero. He was nothing like what they had just seen. That could _not_ have been Danny. It was _impossible_. It, it just couldn't have been. It went against everything they knew of him.

The class watching the report wanted to deny everything that they had just seen, it just didn't mesh with their idea of who Danny _was._ Dash refused to believe any of it, even after having heard him lecture not ten minutes before and having seen him fight. There was just no way that Fen-_tonio_ was _that_ awesome. Having seen what they just had however…the rest of the class thought it was compelling evidence to the contrary.

Jack and Maddie who were watching the TV in their kitchen knew nothing of any of it, and were about to fly off to California to help their little Danny boy when…he started to kick ass. When he started talking about not having to pretend anymore, they were surprised to say the least, and a little sad that he felt he couldn't share who he was with them. They knew how smart he was, even if he never showed it, but to have him feel like he had to hide it….were they good parents to him?

Sam and Tucker were only surprised about his intelligence, did he really do that? Did they _make_ him do that? Just to make them happy? Were they bad friends?

Mr. Lancer, he knew how smart Danny was, after all, he played along like the disappointed teacher when really he was proud of Danny and how well he was doing. Danny maintained a social life, kept his grades up, and stayed healthy, there wasn't much more he could ask of him, after all, Sam made him do enough community service for four people. He was just the tiniest bit worried about how much Danny seemed to enjoy fighting, and that spear thing, did he always carry that around? He needed to have a talk with him.

"Mr. Lancer?" it was Star, Paulina's blonde friend

"Yes miss Storm?"

"Is…was that really…?" she couldn't seem to finish her question, but everyone knew what she meant and wanted to know as well. 'Was that Danny Fenton? Is what he said true?'

"Yes miss Storm, that was Mr. Fenton, and yes, what he said is true, his scholastic record surpasses even his sister's."

"Wha…but...huh?" she was the only one speaking, but it was the whole class that was asking. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"He wanted to appear as a normal student would, so he dressed in baggy clothing to hide his stature and he asked me to play along with his 'bad grade' façade so he could have a normal high school experience. I saw no reason to deny him that, and even with all of his extra-curricular activities he maintains the highest grade point average in Casper High history." They started to ask him questions but he held up his hands for silence. "When the matter of Mr. Fenton's strange abduction is settled and he returns home, the principal will have a talk with him about the, weapon, he seems to carry around, and after that he will be free to answer any questions you might have. Now, if I'm not mistaken, school ended four minutes ago."

As everyone left for home the only thing on their minds was Danny Fenton.

**Danny**

Raven was in one of her trance thingies. The doctors had given her an IV and said that it was just a case of extreme exhaustion. When her body naturally pushed out the needle, they would know she was in the final stages of healing and would wake up within four or so hours.

After he made sure Raven would get checked in alright, he went back with a doctor in her car and picked up the other three while Cyborg was being transported in the bed of the truck. When he went down an automatic signal went out to STARR Labs and they alerted the local hospital that they would be there within the hour. Starfire, as far as the hospital could tell, was fine just knocked out and a little bruised up. Robin was protected from the brunt of the electricity by his suit and only had minor electrical burns and muscle strain from the shocks. Beastboy had a concussion and was a little oxygen deprived from the angle his head had fallen but would ultimately be alright once his brain healed. All in all, it could have been a lot worse for them.

The doctors wouldn't leave Danny alone either, he had two cracked ribs, various small cuts all over, bruises over most of his chest and some of his arms, plus his jaw on the left side. He said he was fine but they kept pestering him and eventually, they got that 'scary doctor' aura that only doctors can get that intimidates even the baddest of bad-asses, so he let them patch him up. Currently though, he was at Raven's side, waiting for her to wake up.

As he thought of what had just happened he fixated on a single fact.

He was seen.

_Beep beep beep._

He was _seen_. How could he have been _seen_? How could the camera have gotten there? Where had Trisha Takegawa been _hiding_?

_Drip, drip, drip._

What was she even _doing_ in jump?

_Beep drip beepdrip brip._

How was he going to explain how _he_ got to jump?

_Dreep dripbeep drip beep._

Usually he'd just blame ghosts, but he was _seen_.

It was melting together but then it was just-

_Beep beep beep._

He had _so_ much explaining to do.

_Beep beep beep._

Oh crap. What if someone at school saw it?

_Beep beep beep._

What if his _parents_ saw it?

_Beep beep beep._

Oh crap.

_Beep beep beep._

_Oh crap!_ Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcr apohcr-

"Ughh…" his head snapped up as she floated down and tried to sit up. He was up in a flash pushing her back down.

"Hey, easy there, you're ok, you need to rest ok?" her bleary eyes tried to focus on him but couldn't seem to. "Just go back to sleep _Magistra_." Danny spoke in calming tones, trying to soothe her

"_Famulus?_" she started to push herself up again but once more he pushed her down.

"Yes, _Magistra_, I'm here. Go back to sleep, I won't leave you _Magistra_, I promise. You're safe, _Magistra_, you're safe."

"Safe…" she started to drift, then - she shot up, her eyes wide "THE TITANS!"

"They're safe to _Magistra_, I saved them and they are being treated in the hospital, in the rooms around us. I did as you said." When she heard that she calmed down and all of the tension seemed to ooze out of her.

"Thank you _Famulus._"

"You're welcome _Magistra_." But she was already asleep. He stayed by her side for hours, through the night, even into the morning. He was woken by the sound of the door closing. He jumped up, eyes wide, in a fighting stance, and aimed at the threat- a bandaged shirtless boy on crutches with too much hair gel, in a _domino_ mask. The mask narrowed and the first words out of the boys mouth were.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"


	3. Um hi

CH3

Um…hi.

**Raven**

There was a beeping. A goddamned _annoying_ beeping. It's so _annoying_. I…I have to shut it off…once…I wake up again.

Beep beep beep.

Grrrrrrr. I just want to _sleep_. What in _Azar_ could that _noise_ be? I'm too tired…I'll…kill it later.

Beep beep beep.

Okay, that's it, I'm getting up.

I tried to sit up, but, I couldn't get any purchase, and it took _so_ much effort.

"Ughh…" Okay, now _UP._ But as quickly as I started to move up, there was something pushing me down again. I opened my eyes.

"Hey, easy there, you're ok, you need to rest ok?" Who? I needed to see, but, my eyes weren't properly working "Just go back to sleep _Magistra_." His voice was so soothing, and the word too, it calms me. What was it? Magistra, Latin, translates to Azarathian as Sin'taar (seen- t- air), to English as Mistress or female master. Magistra? Who would call me that? It's not like I…oh. Him.

"_Famulus_?" Translates to Azarathian as Ko-renn (koh-ren), to English as servant, attendant, slave. But…what was _he_ doing here? I needed to get up. I needed to-and he's pushing me back to the bed. I _am_ pretty tired.

"Yes, _Magistra_, I'm here. Go back to sleep, I won't leave you _Magistra_, I promise. You're safe, _Magistra_, you're safe." I trusted him. He wouldn't lie to me.

"Safe…" Yes, with him here, I _was_ safe. My eyes closed and I started to drift. I was as safe as I was with the Titans, more so maybe, then - I shot up, franticly searching "THE TITANS!"

"They're safe too _Magistra_, I saved them and they are being treated in the hospital, in the rooms around us. I did as you said." He saved them, I asked him to save them and he did. He would never try to upset me. He saved my friends…and…that's all I need to know right now. We're safe. I'm safe. He's with me, and that's all that matters. I let Morpheus take me. And gave the last three words.

"Thank you _Famulus_."

"You're welcome _Magistra_."

I awoke to an angry sensation, like bees buzzing around in my skull, and there was shouting around me. Why did they have to be so _loud_?

"Thank you. Now if you don't have anything to tell us then leave. Now."

"I already _told_ you, I'm not goin' anywhere or telling you jack diddly squat until I know she's alright!"

"And _I_ already told _you_ that this is _Titan_ business so you can leave it to us!" I think it's time to interject.

"Listen here you pompous little-" well, maybe it could wait. "Listen, I don't have time for this, I just need to make sure she's OK shift out of my way bird brain."

"_BIRD BRAIN?!_ Listen, either you get out of here tight now or-"

"_Or?"_ he challenged

"Urghhhh…" both of them ceased their arguing and I felt their attention shift towards me. They froze for a half a beat before there was a rush of air and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, then meat smacking into a wall and a release of breath. I struggled to open my eyes and when I did, I was furious. Robin was holding my _Famulus_ against the wall, his staff almost crushing his windpipe and a look of hate on his face. _Famulus_ was just looking over to me with concern. I put my hands by my side and raised myself into a sitting position. _Famulus_ just looked more concerned, like I shouldn't strain myself, and the doctors would probably agree, but I don't care, this wasn't right. "Robin, what do you think you're doing?"

"Raven, we don't know who this is, he could be anyone, I found him by your bedside. He refuses to answer any of my questions and as such he's an unknown quantity." I didn't show any change in my face even as I wanted to beat him over the head with a very large book.

"Tell me Robin, if Batman," his mask twitched, that name was pretty taboo around him "refused to answer your questions-"

"I'd find out." He cut me off. Okay, make that two very large dictionaries.

"Would you attack him and hold him up against the wall like that?"

"Of course not." He scoffed

"No, you wouldn't, you'd research to the point of exhaustion, but you wouldn't attack him."

"So?" At this I had to close my eyes and take a calming breath. How could he be so…dense?

"_So why are you attacking an him?_" he persisted

"Raven, he-" but I waved him off and shook my head

"No. Robin, you said 'we' don't know who he is. That's not true, I know exactly who he is. If you spent more than five seconds thinking, you'd find out what happened and realize that _this is the guy who saved all of our lives_." His mask widened and he looked at Danny who was now glaring at him with such intensity that it was a surprise his head didn't catch fire right there, but then something happened.

3rd POV

The door to Raven's room opened and in walked Trisha Takegawa with her camera man. There was silence as everyone looked at her then-

"Robin!" she rushed forward with her microphone to a still stunned Robin and a murderous Danny. "Can you explain why you seem to be assaulting the man who saved your team's collective lives?"

"_WHAT_?" was his articulate reply

"Well Trisha," Raven interrupted, gaining both the camera and the microphone's attention "Robin was being ridiculously stupid. I woke up to him like this and was just trying to talk him down, but it seems Robin's a bit thicker than most. He doesn't seem to understand that the young man he's holding up against the wall came in after we were all out of commission and defeated the big bad. He was just here to check on my health like a concerned citizen when Robin started shouting at him and it degenerated from there. He even tried to talk Robin down, but maybe Robin has a concussion, because as soon as I woke up and this young man turned his attention to me, Robin assaulted him."

"_WHAT?!_" Robin was so articulate today.

"And even then he didn't fight back as his only concern was my health, and what would happen if they fought in a tiny enclosed space with me unconscious. I was just trying to make Robin see sense when you came in. Can you please tell him what happened after he got knocked out?" Danny was grinning evilly, Robin was dumbfounded and Trisha just blinked.

"Well, Miss Raven began a chant which appeared to result in Mister Fenton appearing in a column of black energy, then he proceeded to check on Miss Raven and then defeat the beast and the metal man. He then rallied the community to dig Miss Starfire out of the rubble, personally freed Mister Beastboy, convinced an elderly man to loan a truck to move Mister Cyborg, after the community mustered the strength to move him, and removed the electrocution device from your person before looking for a means of transportation for each member of your team. When he found none he personally carried Miss Raven four miles straight to the hospital and came back to retrieve the rest of you, but the community had followed his example and began to carry you all towards the hospital. Robin, why have you taken action against the man who is, by all accounts, the day's hero?" Robin just stood there doing an impressive imitation of a Goldfish when Raven spoke up.

"You carried me four miles?" Danny blushed and, after a glance, shoved Robin away from him before once more standing by her bedside.

"I was worried." He mumbled Raven almost smiled at that

"Thank you." She turned to the rest of the room. "Now everyone who didn't carry me four miles yesterday, get out."

"Can you at least tell us why you brought Mister Fenton here?" Raven sighed, one question to deflect suspicion.

"I summoned the single most capable person to defeat that entity, that just so happened to be him. Now leave."

"But-" Raven's hair flared and her eyes glowed black

"NOW!" they did the only sensible thing and fled. Robin turned towards Raven and tried to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth Raven directed her ire towards him and he was flung into the hall, the door slamming behind him. Danny looked at Raven as she calmed herself for a second before she turned to him, eyes normal, and they just looked at each other. Finally the silence was broken.

"Hi."

Robin POV

Out in the Hall Robin was rubbing his head and trying to get his wits back around him. That guy had saved their lives? _That_ guy? He was, nothing, average, forgettable and frankly, kind of wimpy looking, and _that_ was who had saved them? That wimpy looking guy in those baggy _baggy_ clothes? That unkempt appearance? Research. He needed research. He got up and turned around only to have his face slam into something metal and find himself on the ground again. Ow. He looked up into the frowning face of Cyborg. He got up and stared right back into the frowning face.

"What?" Cyborg said nothing, just stood there with his new buffed arms crossed. "_What?_" still Cyborg was silent. Eventually Robin growled and went to walk around him but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder. So , once more, he looked up to the, aside from the arm stopping him, completely unmoved Cyborg. After a beat or two of silence Cyborg spoke.

"You know, when I was getting fixed up, the operating room they had my parts in, I was watching TV, it was kinda monotonous, given that I couldn't change the channel and they left it on the local news. But then, I watched as the previous days newscast was re-hashed. I watched him shoot that disruptor at me, I watched as my systems failed against something they'd never encountered, then…I watched as the rest of my team got their asses handed to them by some kind of robot."

"Do you have point?"

"Yeah. I watched as Raven was stuck on damage control because she was the only one who could hurt him and he kept her occupied. I watched BB get stuck in goop, again, and I watched as Star got knocked into a building while you were imitating a thunder cloud. _Then_ I watched as Raven did some of her dark energy stuff, and suddenly there was an average looking dude there. Now, my first thought was that Raven had lost it, or that her magic had somehow gone wrong. But you know what was the most surprising? The most surprising thing wasn't when he _knew_ who just kicked our butts. It wasn't when he pulled some super advanced tech outa his ass. It wasn't when he started kicking the dude and his pet's ass. No, the most surprising thing was when, after all of it, he didn't even look to see if all the injuries he was sporting were alright, he looked after us. He made sure we were alright, he checked on us, got the people we protect to make sure we were alright, he rallied everyone we saved, to help save us. After fighting that giant monster and the robot guy, he carried Raven four miles to this hospital, and then came back for us."

"Your point Cyborg." Robin was just a _wee_ bit testy.

"My point is that not two minutes ago I was in my room getting the finishing touches done and I just saw you in a live broadcast _assaulting_ the guy who saved your ass after Raven magic-ed him here. My point is-"

"You must apologize now Robin! Your behavior was most the 'rude' and unacceptable!" Robin looked up to see Starfire floating, with tiny gauze bandages from the scrapes and cuts she got when the building collapsed on her, in front of him.

"Yeah dude, not cool!" said a still slightly dizzy Beastboy from behind Starfire, hands on his hips. He started to tip over but Starfire reached a hand out and righted him. "Thanks." Robin just looked from green, to orange, to half metal and back again. He sighed

"Fine." He started to move off "After some research." But he was spun around again right into Cyborg's face.

"No. Now." Cyborg spun him around once again, he was starting to feel like a dervish, and pushed him towards the door he was just flung from. He looked over his shoulder towards three stern looks and was about to open his mouth but decided against it. He steeled himself and flung the door open to an…unusual sight. Raven's left hand was on the side of the guy's face with her thumb in the center of his forehead, the first two fingers of her right hand were over his heart and her hands were glowing, her left was glowing black but her right was glowing…green? They both opened their eyes then, his were black and hers were green. The light grew and grew and grew until there was a blinding flash, and the guy stumbled, but Raven caught him. He looked up at her, an appreciative smile on his face, before he frowned and looked straight at Robin.

"It's called 'knocking'. Didn't you get that when she threw you out?" Robin's mask twitched

"What just happened?"

"Why? Do you _have_ to know?"

"Yes! I _ha_-"

"ERHRM!" Robin looked back to Cyborg, frowning with his arms crossed, and sighed again. Gritting his teeth he began again.

"I came here to apologize." Danny cocked his head

"Be specific, _what_ are you apologizing for?" You could hear Robin's molars fracturing from how hard he was clenching his jaw.

"For assaulting you."

"And?"

"And for yelling at you."

"And?" and Robin was going to knock his teeth out.

"_Famulus_." Danny stopped then and looked at her, she gave him a small head tilt and he sighed.

"I accept your apology on the condition that you actually wait five seconds before you go all schizoid on me." Robin ground his teeth again.

"Fine. Now what were you doing?" Raven answered for him

"We were equalizing our energy levels, I gave him half of mine and he let me take half of his. Admittedly, it's more me leeching from him, but still, he allowed it."

"But wh-" he was immediately pushed out of the way by an excited Starfire "-AAHH!"

"You are Raven's friend, yes?" She got closer

"Uh, in a manner of speaking." and closer

"Will you be my friend?" and closer

"Uh, sure?" she attacked him in a bear hug.

"OH HELLO NEW FRIEND FAMULUS!" As soon as she said that both Raven and Danny stiffened and Raven said

"You do _NOT_ call him that! You will treat him with the highest respect and never, _ever_ call him _that name!_" there was silence for a moment and Starfire looked scare at how angry Raven had suddenly become.

"But…is that not his name?"

"No, and it is not something anyone should _ever_ call him. It is what he wishes me to call him but no one else ever should. His _name_, is _Danny Fenton_."

"But, if no one should ever call him that, then why have you?" Starfire asked. Raven's face darkened before she spoke…she looked to Danny, almost as if…for permission, and, after a moment, he gave a slight nod, nearly imperceptible. Raven took a deep breath, and spoke softly.

"Because I made a mistake. A horrendous mistake."


	4. The Mistake

CH4

The Mistake

Raven POV

"A mistake?" the words seemed to ring in her ears like the bell on Charon's ferry.

"Malchior." The Temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees, everyone froze. "While exploring some of the…more ancient magics of earth…we attempted a ritual to make my magic more potent, make it safer for me to use more dangerous magics, to gain an extra level of protection. We bound a familiar to me." Beastboy scratched his head.

"Like one of those black cats witches always have in the cartoons?" Raven nodded

"Exactly. A familiar is a protection and a companion; a magical failsafe. They can store some of their master's powers, and help shore them up. They can pull their master back if the master gets too deep into the magic, they can act as an anchor point in this plane of existence, and if the master is too far gone, they can sacrifice the familiar in their place. They can be called from anywhere, at any time, no matter what they are doing, to their master's side. They can be weapons, but are generally protectors and will fend off any danger to their master." She paused, remembering

"_Are you sure this is safe?" she asked_

"_Trust me Raven," Came Malchior's soothing tones "nothing will go wrong, and if this works, it will, at first, slow you down, but then, it will increase your power to a spectacular level!"_

"The familiar, is bound, their soul to their master's, in a healthy relationship, to hurt one, is to hurt the other. They are always together and always feel the need for closeness or physical contact. Average witches use small animals, because that's all they have the power for and stronger witches use larger animals. Some, take baby animals that will grow large and bind them, and as the animal grows, so too does the witch's level of power, until the animal is in its prime and stops aging completely. Sometimes, some strong witches may have a second or third familiar, if they have the mental discipline for it."

"Mental discipline?" this time Raven didn't yell at Robin.

"Familiars and their masters sometimes become so bound together, if they have a caring relationship, that their minds can become one, the familiar gains intelligence, and the master gains their strength, and they can speak to each other. They would even gain each other's attributes. Why do you think cartoon witches are depicted green with warts? It's because they have a strong bond with their toad familiar." Robin's mask narrowed.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"You notice when I talk about familiars I talk about animals?" he nodded "That's because if the familiar is too powerful or too strong willed, the role of master and servant would be reversed. To have a familiar is to have a companion yes, but it is also to have a servant, if the bond is grown correctly. If one abuses the bond…it is one of the most vile things one can do. In a familiar bond, the familiar has no choice in the matter, a good witch will ask, will find an animal well suited as her companion, and approach to ask if they wish to enter the bond. Darker hearts force the bond upon the creature without giving them a choice in the matter. In either way one thing is certain, the familiar is the servant, and has no choice. To ask is the norm, and to order if it must be done, but once ordered, the familiar has no choice, they are a slave to their master's demands. If one were to tell their familiar to kill themselves, they would have to obey. They would be conscious of the act, and feel everything, but they would obey, the magic of the bond will allow no less." Her teammates faces showed horror, disgust.

"_Are you sure this is how it's supposed to happen?"_

"_Raven, they are in purgatory for a reason, and by doing this, you will help them to tip the scale by doing good, and allowing them to move on when you die."_

"Especially strong, or attuned witches, can pull out deceased souls from purgatory to be their familiars, again animals, mostly. A truly extraordinary witch can find an aspect or a warrior's spirit, a deceased warrior and ask for the bond of a familiar, and bind their spirit to an animal or an object. The bond would allow the spirit to make choices again and tip the scale to either paradise or punishment and move on when their master dies."

"What do you mean, friend, by 'aspect'?" asked Starfire

"Take energy for example, pure energy. Energy, light is energy, fire is energy, lighting is energy, heat is energy, motion is energy and so on…but water is not energy. Light, fire, electricity, heat and motion are all aspects of energy, in a sense…but water is not. Not all spirits were once alive, they are merely the purest representation of an aspect of something. A fire spirit is the purest representation of fire, but was never alive. It may be sentient and have a body and be created from something, but it was never truly alive, because it is an aspect of a something not alive and as such, they have no souls. Spirit's of the dead _are_ souls but spirits of aspect are not, but they are both spirits and can both be bound." She shook her head "But this is getting too far away from the main discussion. This spirit would be a true companion, intelligent, fierce, loyal and good council, depending on who you get. You always find a spirit that is well suited to your nature, and as such that you will become good friends with. But no matter what, you never, _ever_ bind a human to yourself. Such a thing is akin to slavery on a level only a few can understand. Their very spirit is bound, to do such a thing to a living human being is an atrocity only done by demons and the most evil of mages." Everyone was silent.

"_That one is strong, strike now Raven!"_

"_This…doesn't feel right."_

"_You have no real business in the land of the dead, it will not ever feel right to be there." she nodded and continued the task._

"No one knows how it is determined, but spirits have different levels of power, some mindless beasts are incredibly strong, others are weak, and humans are just as varied. Willpower, good, evil, how long you lived, there is no concrete reason for a spirit's level of power, it just _is_." She stopped speaking, and glanced at Danny, a guilty look on her face, before she looked down again. "Malchior…you know he was evil, that he tricked me." They gave tentative nods. "He lied to me…led me to believe that the spirit I was looking at was mindless, but powerful, a juggernaut of an aspect."

"_Malchior, it is challenging me."_

"_That is only natural, it is seeing if you are a suitable master."_

"The spirit had a mind, it had consciousness, and it had a strong will, but I had no knowledge of how I was to approach this spirit until after Malchior was gone and I did some research. I was appalled by what he tricked me into doing, I…I forced my will upon it, I forced the bond upon this spirit, I forced it to become my slave." They tensed at this and she could sense their revulsion at what they had done…but it did not measure up to her own. "I am more reviled at myself than any of you, save Starfire, could ever be…but that's not the worst of it. Two years ago, two scientists made a breakthrough, they tunneled through dimensions, they gained access to a place where no mortal was ever meant to tread, they gained access to purgatory. These scientists named it the 'ghost zone' and the spirits within 'ghosts'. They were only partially right, but they believed that a constant of the ghost zone was that it was filled with evil, sub-human beings with no emotions, no ability to feel, and no humanity left in them. That was simply not true, purgatory serves as home to spirits and souls alike, and they stay there until their business is finished, or their soul goes to either paradise or punishment or just fades into nothing. They developed science based on what they found there, science bordering on alchemy and true magic, but still in the realm of mundane human sciences, but the one thing they never did, was enter their gateway, because, even thought they were curious, they knew it was wrong." She licked her lips

"One day, their son, a young boy of just under fifteen, lost something through the portal, and went in to retrieve it, it was very important to him, important enough to venture in. It was his father's gift to his mother on their anniversary. In the ether of purgatory, when viewed from your soul self, you do not see things physically, you see them as their core being, their spirits, even inanimate objects seem alive to you. When I came across this spirit, I saw not what it was, only that it was very powerful, not one of the most powerful, but it soon would be, and it was very well suited to me. It was a warrior and a scholar, compassionate and loyal, fierce and devoted and to the core of it's being, it was _good_. It was a spirit of true, pure protection. I was not experienced enough yet to distinguish more. Ignorant as I was, I forced myself upon that spirit, I imposed my will upon it, I forced it to submit, to become my familiar. It resisted…it fought so hard for its freedom, but Malchior just told me to push harder, that I _had_ to establish dominance to it, I _had_ to show I was its master." She paused to remember the battle, the scars she had from it.

"_Why? Why do this?"_

"It fought me for three days. No rest was taken, no quarter given, and no other thought had than to dominate it, because that's how I thought it was done with proud, strong spirits." Her voice got quieter again "I was going to die." She shook off the memories of her body growing cold, of her life slowly slipping away.

"In my last effort, I pleaded with the spirit to allow this to happen, I pleaded for its help in the most basic of ways, with my emotions. I let it feel my need. I let it feel my sense of duty, how I needed it for a monumental task, to fend off my father, the great evil. The spirit would not be swayed. As I lay dying, this spirit saw me, it saw how I was going to die and, because of how pure it was, how unequivocally _good_ it was…it tried to save me. After all I had tried to do to it, it still tried to save me, even after my attempt to subjugate and enslave it…it tried to save me. Subjugation and slavery was not how I thought of it…I didn't know any better…I had never seen a _healthy_ familiar bond. None of that mattered because, it was too much for me, this spirit was stronger than me. It held more will, more conviction, more power. It was, at that point, beyond me, it would not be chained, and because of that, I was going to die. Malchior spoke to it. Explained that the only way for me to live was to bond us together, that the process had gone too far. The spirit relented because it's great purpose was to protect life and I was, if only barely, alive, and it could save me. Malchior finished the bonding ritual, and I lived. I didn't realize it then what it meant when Malchior spoke, how it held a greater sentience, I didn't realize that it was a not just a spirit, but a soul. I didn't realize, that it was the scientists son, and that he was a living, breathing human." Gasps were heard, after all she had said on how it was supposed to be and how some things were never done, and why, how could she have gone against that? How could she have enslaved a human being, at all, never even mind to _that_ degree?

"_Azar, what have I done?"_

"The young man was taken at the end of the ritual, and brought to his new master, in the finalization of the contract, which takes the blood or essence of each as ink for a written pact. I regained consciousness a day after he arrived, in which time, he had cared for me, because, even as he hated me, he protected me. As I saw this, I…I openly cried, I pleaded with him to see that I did not know, I begged him for something I will never be worthy of, I asked for his forgiveness. At times, I would accidentally give him orders, but as soon as I realized, I canceled them, I would not force him more than I already had. He told me that he would forgive me if I would release him…I searched….I looked through everything and into the morning. In that search I found that I had taken from him his love, since his love might prove a divided loyalty, his ability to fall in love with anyone but his master was scorched from his mind. He was previously in love, and I had taken that from him. He compelled me to search for a release, but all answers said that the only way out, would be for one of us to die." More gasps were heard and she could not bring herself to meet their gazes, to raise her head. "He was too good to even think of killing me but was not opposed to dying himself, but I would not kill him, and I ordered him not to kill himself. As part of the ritual, the familiar's name is taken from them, they hold no identity until they are given one, and they do not know their master by anything until they are given a name to do as such and the names are finalized in the contract. I had taken not only his freedom and his ability to love but his identity, his sense of self. At this point, I tried to kill myself." You could hear gasps and Starfire's whimpering, but she continued the story, the words just seemed to tumble out.

"_Please, let me atone, let me free you!"_

"_No."_

"_WHY!?"_

"I had a note written even…but he stopped me. He said, 'If you won't have my death on your conscious then I sure as hell won't have yours on mine. It is almost never right to take a life. Even as horrible as this is, it does not warrant murder, of each other or of our selves.' I could not do that to him." Starfire was openly crying now. "He got me to agree to complete the ritual, to finish the contract. When it was complete, we both had a symbol of our bond branded by magic, into our skin." She lowered the neck of her leotard, and showed a circle of perfect unblemished skin, and in the center, was what looked like a tattoo. On the left and just below her collar bone, was a circle holding four interwoven circles around a small circle in the center. It was a four circle Venn-diagram, where the circles were so close that they almost resembled a flower.

"When I let him choose what to be bound to, he chose an gem of pure Benitoite, to be placed in his crown chakra, in the middle of his brand, just as my crown chakra carries a gem of pure Rhodolite. When I let him write what his new name would be, and what he would call me, something normally done by the master, he wrote my name as _Magistra_ _Corvus_, translated as Mistress Raven, and his name," she paused "he chose his new name to be from the Latin meaning attendant, servant…slave. I, being the dominant in the bond could address him as whatever I wished, and he only as what was written, in whatever language he pleased, as long as the meaning was the same. He may only call me _Magistra_, _Corvus_, or _Magistra_ _Corvus_, in whatever language he can, but he can only address me as one of those three, the bond will allow no less. He did this to always remind me of what I did to him, of the debt I owe to him, and I will never forget. For a year and a half, I have sent him to live his life as he had before. My only orders were to not kill himself, and to tell no one of what had happened. When he is away from me we both feel less than whole, incomplete, we miss one another. Once he left I confronted Malchior and he spelled my memory, made me forget the boy. Once Malchior was gone, I remembered. The heartbreak of his betrayal compounded with the guilt of what I had done nearly destroyed me. The boy and I, we kept in contact, he insisted upon it, he said that he would not allow me to forget him, to forget what I had done to him. I took his freedom, his ability to love anyone other than myself, and I took away his identity. He chose his name to reflect this. We shared our life stories, everything about ourselves, what we did, our hopes and dreams, our fears…we know each other better than we know anyone else, including, possibly, ourselves. His contact has only served to ingrain in me just how much good he does, and how much more terrible my crime is for that good.. Inexplicably he now calls me his friend. I don't deserve that. It is too much of an honor for me. To be his friend is one of the greatest things I could ever aspire to be, to be good and worthy enough to be his true close friend. While I don't agree with him, he says that I hold such a place. But I will never be worthy of that because of what I did to him, because of what his name reminds me of every time I speak it. Now, no matter what he is called, no matter by what name he was ever, will ever or is currently known, he will always call himself slave, he will always call himself…_Famulus_."


	5. Meet the Parents

A/N: Yes, I realize that Raven is a bit OOC but her mom was raped and as such she was raised with the highest respect for individual space, rights and privacy by the monks. To enslave is worse than to kill in her opinion. Or at least that's my interpretation.

CH5

Meet the Parents

"…_he will always call himself…_Famulus_."_

Raven POV

The silence was deafening. Raven couldn't bring herself to look up, to see the judgment in her team's...in her _family's_ eyes. They had stayed with her through things that no one should ever see, let alone have to face, they had saved her, accepted her, been with her for her first crush, her first heartbreak, her first battle, her first major screw up. They fought each other, traveled through time to stay friends, made her feel…home. Hell, they'd traversed Hell for her and brought her sense of self back when they met her father. They had been with her for everything that had ever mattered, and even given her her first birthday party, gave her something to be happy about on that cursed day. She couldn't meet their gazes. These people, her family, the best people she knew…she couldn't face their disgust, their hate, their rejection and- there was a finger on her face, and it was covered in a cloth and wet, it was…it was wiping the wetness from her face. But how had her face gotten wet? Then that same finger that had been wiping the wetness from her cheeks was under her chin, trying to lift her head. NO!

She jerked away, retreating from that contact, that contact that would force her to face…to face her family and their looks. She turned her head to the side, to hide her shame, but her face was just turned right back around, and the hands on the sides on her head forced her to look straight into the face of…a blur. Why was it a blur? She tried to blink a few times and that did nothing to clear the blur. The blur shifted, and released Raven before it spoke-

"A minute please?" there was movement around the room, and the sound of the door opening, and after more movement, closing. Then he spoke again. "Scootch." He poked her side a few times until she relented and moved, just a bit, it was _him_ after all. The bed shifted as weight was put upon it and his weight sort of cratered it, making her slide towards him until their sides were touching, hip to shoulder. "Y'know" he began "with me here for the overflow, you can show more emotion if you want to. You can…there's nothing wrong with tears you know…well, except that they make everything blurry and all, and you can't read, or see things clearly or look really tough, and they totally make people look freaky when their eyeliner runs. I mean, you can still look epic, but your moment has to be like, _reaaaaaally_, convenient and emotional. Personally, I've never had an epic crying moment…but it doesn't stop me from trying. Usually, though, my friends…those closest to me, they tell me I look like crap and that I'm getting them all wet and I really need to stop because it's embarrassing."

What the hell was he going on about?

"They would especially tell me to get off if I put my head on their shoulder, kind like…this!" in so saying he put Raven's forehead on his shoulder, the blurry wetness in her eyes shifting then. She was going to move but he put his hand on the back of her neck and, because of the familiar bond, the contact felt good, so she let him put her head there. It wasn't as good when he removed his hand, but she could deal with that.

"Except I usually had my hand on whoever's shoulder it was. Usually Jazz or Sam. Bros don't cry on each other unless they reconcile with a two second bro hug, or their sister died or…or their gaming system broke and wiped all of the data from the disk, but really, that's how I knew it was going to be alright. I mean, I just sat there and bawled my eyes out like a two year old, and here they are, being all 'gruff and abrasive', telling me how bad I looked and how embarrassing I was. They wouldn't do that if it were anything really serious, I mean they cared about me, and really, it's only embarrassing if the cry-_er_ cares what the cry-_ee_ thinks and doesn't want to show any of their emotions and puts up a front, a mask. Did you know that the Latin for mask is '_persona_'? Well, technically it's '_larva'_, but '_persona'_ also means 'disguise', which I think is what a mask really is. I mean, masks are decorated how you want so people will see what you want them to see and nothing else, hopefully…but, so is a persona that people adopt to hide who they really are. In both cases it's not perfect, and eventually at least _one_ person will see past it….but it only takes one person to blab, I mean, 'a secret can be shared among two people only if one of the two is dead' right?"

Raven blinked a few times and shifted he head a bit to look at him, a confused look on her face. How in the nine hells did this have to do with _anything_?

"I guess that's kinda true, but, it's kind not, right?"

He was rambling.

"I mean, if someone only knew part, but couldn't connect it to a really important part, and someone else knew a different part, and _they_ couldn't connect it without the first part that the other person knows, then, it's still a secret, because even if they got together and shared their parts, neither of them would have the whole, just parts right?" Raven blinked a few times

"How in the world did you say that all in one breath?" she asked then blinked a few more times

"I don't need to breath," he answered off-handedly "which also means that in Marco-polo I never have to come up for air and say 'polo', so you should remember that if you ever want to prank Beastboy." While she appreciated the gesture, he was _rambling_. Here she was having a full blown self reviling guilt trip after confessing her crimes to her team…and he was _rambling_…about Marco-polo. What?

"What?"

"I don't need to breath, so I'm perfect for Marco-polo…but also space. I've only been into space one time, and you've been like, four times. When you asked the JL for help, and when Star cocooned herself, and when she almost got married and when you fought that monster and found those 'sha-la' guys."

"_Famulus_, do you have a point in _any_ of this?" she sniffled once and he finally looked at her. He looked into her eyes, appraisingly, as if to see if she would spontaneously combust, then all of a sudden, a smile broke his face.

"Yeah, the point is that you look like crap. You're getting me all wet and you need to stop because it's embarrassing." She felt her heart lift, if only ever so slightly.

"Thank you, _Famulus_."

"Any time _Corvus_, any time." Then the silent ambiance of the moment was shattered as the door slammed open and in came- "Oh no." Raven looked up and instantly knew who they were from the descriptions Danny had provided her. The large one in the orange hazmat waving around a _very_ large bazooka was his father, Jack. The one in teal hazmat scoping the room after him was his mother, Maddie. The one with the headband and the long red hair and her face in her hands, trying to act like she just happened to be there and was not related to either of them in any way was his sister, Jazz. The black haired blonde in black, purple and green with worry in her eyes and dangerous looking combat boots on her feet was Sam. The darker skinned one with the red beret, cradling his machine like Cyborg would a piece of pizza, is Tucker. How did they get here so fast? They must have traveled all night to get here from Ohio.

"Danny!" was the near simultaneous cry from all of them. Suddenly, we were swarmed, well, _he_ was swarmed, I was pushed out of the bed.

"Ooph!" Danny looked at me with concern, and tried to get to me, but he was held still and silenced by his friends asking him questions and his mother checking him for wounds.

"Are you ok?"

"Guys-"

"-come here-"

"Guys-"

"-missed you so much!"

"Guys-"

"-worried!"

"Guys-"

"-bruises, cuts scrapes?"

"Guys-"

"-_saw_ dude! Everyone!"

"Guys-"

"-_ever_ do that again-"

"-listening to me?"

"Fudge!"

"Guys-"

"-don't think he should-"

"**HEY**!" everyone seemed to take a half step back when he yelled, but only for an instant, then Sam was on him.

"Don't you yell at me Danny Fenton! What do you thi-mmmph!" she was cut off when he put his hand over her mouth. She seethed at him

"I wasn't yelling Sam, but-" and that's when she kicked him in the shin with her boot. "Yeowch! What was that for!?"

"Don't you cut me off when I'm speaking to you!"

"Sam."

"Do you know how worried we all were?"

"Sam."

"Do you know what we went through worrying over you?"

"Sam!"

"You could have called! You could have taken _five_ seconds to pick up the phone and-"

"SAM!"

"_WHAT?!_" she screeched at him, livid. Everyone else was backing away at this point.

"You see that girl on the floor?" he pointed to me and as he did, I became the focus of everyone in the room. "This is _her_ hospital room. _I_ was visiting _her_. She's the one in here for collapsing from exhaustion, and this is _her_ bed you've all relegated me to and taken over. In fact, when you took it over, you knocked the _one_ person who was _supposed_ to be _in_ it, _out_ of it, and onto the floor. I was _trying_ to point this out to you all, but you wouldn't let me speak for half a second, which is why I raised my voice. Now can you let me help her up and get her back into this bed?" everyone was sheepishly silent for a moment before Tucker spoke

"Wow Danny, trying to get her in bed already? Shouldn't you at least take her on a date first?" I glared at him. Intensely.

"That's my boy!" his father shouted while his mother looked on disapprovingly. His sister shook her head an came around to help me up while Sam and Danny yelled out-

"TUCKER!"

"Alright! Chill out you guys! Sheesh! Lovebirds!"

"We're _NOT_ Lovebirds!" they chimed together again

"They said in tandem." Crowed a very satisfied Tucker. Sam seethed at him turning a few new shades of red while Danny just face-palmed. Eventually, Jazz reached out a hand and offered it to Raven.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Jazz." Raven interrupted "I know, _F_-Danny told me about you." Jazz's face showed surprise before she smiled softly

"He has?" Raven moved over and sat next to Danny on the bed

"Yes. You're his older sister. That's Sam, the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian goth, you never call her Samantha, and that's Tucker, and he has a disturbing fetish for technology and meat and both are his two best friends. Jack and Maddie are his parents and professional ghost hunters, Maddie is the practically smarter of the two while Jack has a higher IQ. Maddie is a better shot and a ninth degree black belt but Jack can be just as dangerous if not more so when his family is threatened." She nodded to each person as she named them. They just stared at her "And he has an unhealthy obsession with fudge."

"FUDGE!" Jack shouted making everyone wince from the volume.

"I think that proves my point." Everyone was silent again until Sam began to size Raven up. Then she glared

"How do you know so much about us?" but Raven just took it in stride.

"_Fa_-Danny has been my pen-pal for over a year. We only recently told each other our real names. We wrote to each other every week." Might as well get all of the questions straight out

"Raven." Danny spoke up beside her "Her name is Raven." Tucker got wide eyed and grinned

"Dude! You never told us you were writing a Teen Titan!"

"I didn't know I was." He easily lied. He shrugged his shoulders "Until a two weeks ago, I thought I was writing a high school student in a group home who lived with three guys and a girl. When I knew I kinda freaked out, but then I called the number she gave me and we talked for a bit." Maddie stepped forward, somehow, disappearing her blaster.

"This is all very well and good, but we still have some things we need to clear up young man." She turned to Raven "And with you too missy. Why did you abduct our son from half way across the country in the middle of a fight with a villain?" Raven sighed, she should have expected this when they first burst in, but she was sort of flustered from having been knocked onto her ass.

"I recognized Skulker from Danny's descriptions, and while he was keeping me busy with crowd control and damage control, he defeated my team. I knew I needed a proper ghost hunter, and, well, Danny is just the best there is." Maddie's face seemed to contort and she sighed before-

"I would have had trouble believing that before the broadcast, but now-" but Danny interrupted her

"Broadcast? You _saw_ that?" he covered his face with his hands "Oh man, how many other people saw it?" Tucker jumped in

"Dude, it was broadcast to all of Jump City and Amity Park. Everyone knows you're ripped, let Dash beat you up, act clumsy, and apparently, are the smartest Fenton." Danny groaned, then Sam punched him and he yelped

"Sam! What was that for?!"

"That was for Lying to us like you did to everyone else! We don't care if you're smarter than us, we like you for who you are, not who you pretend to be!" Danny smiled a little Sadly

"_We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful what we pretend to be._"

"You know _Kurt_ _Vonnegut_?" asked a shocked Sam. Danny blushed and looked away, mumbling something along the lines of

"I was bored one day and Jazz had a lot of books." Something Raven said clicked in Sam's mind

"You keep almost calling him something else, but you stop yourself and use his real name what did he call himself?" Sam would have guessed that he would call himself ghostboy had Raven's slips not stared with the letter 'f'.

"He called himself '_Famulus de populi_'." Sam snorted and Jazz rolled her eyes

"Nice one little brother." Tucker raised his hand

"For those of us who _don't_ speak Latin?"

"Loosely translated, it means 'The Servant of the People'." Tucker laughed too

"Nice dude. So what did she call herself?" he jerked a thumb in Raven's direction

"'_Magistra Corvus'_, but I usually just call her one or the other." Sam sighed

"Wow Danny, you make a clever name for yourself in Latin but when Raven does the same thing you don't even notice it, nice." Maddie spoke again and Jack was munching on fudge.

"Like I said, that's all well and good but we need to talk about some things. Where did you get those weapons? Where did they go to? When did you learn to fight young man?!" Danny winced

"Well, I took one of your blasters and fought off some ecto-pusses once, and then more and more ghosts kept coming after me, and eventually I had to learn how to fight properly and carry weapons on me at all times because the ghosts started to target me specifically." Sam spoke up

"It's true Mrs. Fenton, Danny even tried to stop being friends with us once because he thought we might get hurt." She smiled at Danny in a way that made everyone sans Raven shiver "But we fixed that problem, now didn't we Danny?" Danny paled even more

"Yes. Yes we did, and we shall never speak of it again." Sam turned back to his mom

"Anyways Mrs. F, we helped Danny learn to fight and make some weapons to keep on him, just in case he needed it. He doesn't go looking for the ghosts of course, like he said, they just target him." Maddie seemed to be thinking this through

"We'll talk more about this later, but first we need to look at your technology, we need to make sure it's stable and won't blow up on you." Danny just sighed and took out his wallet and his gloves and handed them over to his mom. His dad tried to grab them but Danny insisted

"Dad, I love you, and you're literally a genius, but you have a tendency to make things blow up, and if _this _blows up, we _all_ blow up. Raven," he asked "can you explain about magicians and pocket dimensions?" she nodded

"Magi have theorized about, and proven, the existence of alternate dimensions and planes of reality, usually centered around a person or an object, but always bound to a soul or a deceased spirit. All of existence would be 'God's' personal dimension. The Ghost Zone, or more properly, _Purgatory_, would be a buffer between, _Paradise_ and _Perdition_, the respective dimensions of the lightest and darkest angels. Within every dimension there exists a place for each soul's own personal dimension. Some demonic overlords have their own dimensions as large as planets or even galaxies, and magi have figured out a way to access their own personal private storage dimensions. Through meditation and many years of training, you can feel your personal resonance and begin to work with it to open a hole in the dimensional boundaries and into a dimension keyed to only you and your personal resonance. Your level of power and ability decree's the size and stability of your dimension. But in traveling from one dimension to another, you must work harder to cross back to your original dimension and from there to your pocket dimension. It is much easier in general to have a cache in each dimension you visit." She paused to see if everyone was following her, and, well, the girls were. "What your son has done, is take my magical knowledge, and your portal technology, and combined it together, to make an artificial gateway into his _own_ pocket dimension, similar to the Fenton Portal. He took years of work and meditation, decades of knowledge, and compressed it to a month's research and two weeks work. Now, not only can he access his own pocket dimension for this reality, but any other as well by changing some settings on his gauntlets." Sam and Tucker knew of his 'Fenton-space' but didn't really know the details behind it, they just thought he was shrinking the items or something. Jazz actually helped with the research since she was the book worm and the philosopher, but his parents were completely floored. So of course, Tucker asked a question

"Dude, where's the battery?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck

"I may or may not have gotten asked Raven to get Starfire to travel to an uninhabited corner of the galaxy and use the my Fenton-wallet to join together several hundred pocket dimensions and suck in a small star twice the size of the moon." Silence reigned once more

"Only you little brother, only you."

"There's a star in that thing?" as one everybody in the room turned to look t the new voice. Said voice belonged to a green changeling next to a boy in a domino mask, the shorter two being in front of the taller two, a half robot and golden skinned alien. The speaker was green so, naturally, Jack's first reaction was to yell-

"GHOST!" and point a bazooka at him and fire

"EEP!" Beastboy ducked under the foam leaving Starfire, who was looking down at her team mate to take the full blast of foamy green ectoplasm

"JACK!" was Maddie

"DAD!" was Danny

"DADDY!" was Jazz

The sound of two face palms was Sam and Tucker. Jack was looking at the ecto-foam dripping from Starfire and onto Beastboy, curious over the lack of sizzling or cries of pain. Soon Danny joined them in their face-palming. Raven just raised her eyebrow. Starfire tentatively spoke up-

"This…this is punishment? I have done something wrong?" she looked close to tears and Maddie took pity on her, getting out and ecto proof cloth

"No dear, my husband is just over-zealous and confused the young man on the floor for a ghost an-"

"GHOST!" he raised his bazooka again, causing Starfire to start trembling once more and hide behind Maddie and the boys to dive to the side but Maddie was prepared this time

"JACK! HEEL!" He immediately stopped and dropped his bazooka, looking at Maddie expectantly. "Jack his skin is just green, he's not a ghost." She said sternly, giving him the 'mom look'

"But-" she glared at him harder, crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. He sighed and looked down

"Yes, dear." Maddie smiled then

"Good boy," she reached into a side pocket and tossed something into the air "here's a cookie." all that was seen of the cookie was an orange flash that was then in the corner, stuffing it's face. "Like I said, he mistook your friend for a ghost and fired first, but missed and unfortunately you got hit. Here dear, come with me, we'll get you all cleaned up." She put an arm around a still confused and slightly scared Starfire's shoulders and began to lead her out of the room.

"Mom! My stuff?" she looked back at him

"Daniel James Fenton, you are not getting your experiment back until I make sure it's stable and won't blow up the entire Earth. Are we clear?"

"But mom I check-"

"_Are we clear_?" she intoned in a way so that there was no doubt as to what the actual answer was. Danny sighed.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled, sort of apologetically.

"Danny, it's a brilliant achievement, but I need to make sure it's safe, it's my job as a mom to worry about you. Please Danny." He hung his head

"Sorry…" she smiled at him

"It's okay sweetie." She turned her attention back to Starfire "Now let's get you cleaned up. Let's go Jack! To the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" and so saying, she and Jack rushed a startled Starfire from the room. There was silence once more. Beastboy came out from behind the curtain, ecto-goo from Starfire still dripping

"To the what now?"

"The RV." Jazz sighed "C'mon, you need to get it out of your hair or it will stain and attract ghosts." Beastboy 'eep'-ed and was promptly dragged protesting from the room by Jazz. Robin was about to speak up but Danny beat him to it.

"You probably want to make sure that while my mom controls my dad and Jazz cleans Starfire that Beastboy doesn't skip out or he'll be haunted for weeks." Robin seemed torn for a moment, then sighed and said

"C'mon Cyborg." Cyborg shrugged and followed him out while Tucker looked to Sam, Danny and Raven and shrugged

"I'm going to follow them dude, hot alien chick getting a shower and a half-tech man beat hot demon chick any day. Later!" he rushed out of the room and Sam face-palmed, again, following him yelling

"TUCKER!" Danny and Raven looked at each other for a moment.

"Well," he said "that could have gone better." Raven's only response was to once more raise her eyebrow.


End file.
